This invention relates to a board game and, more particularly, to a game played on a board defining a plurality of triangles, half of them black and half of them white, and played with a plurality of pieces having triangular sides.
The object of the present invention is a board game that may be played by two players competing against each other. Competitive games of this type include games such as checkers or chess, wherein the playing members have set or defined moves over a game board.
The skill and strategy involved in positioning the playing pieces, wherein they are, of course, moved within the limitations of the game, are of prime importance.
Of general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 722,668 to Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 943,435 to Marris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,404 to Tebbs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,902 to Weisbecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,906 to Odier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,947 to Hardesty, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,190 to Victor Ameri, 1975.